After Aqours
by 92MOONBYUL
Summary: What if Love Live actually occurred in the BNHA universe? And what if, what if, Aqours performed one last time at the UA tournament? [possible parings, but not sure yet.]


As an orangette ran up the street that led to the infamous hero academy, UA, eight other girls trailed after her, each of them chuckling, or shaking their heads at the girl. The girl who ran ahead, looked back at the eight girls, her shoulder length orange hair framed her small face, and her round, pink eyes matched perfectly with the bangs that just stopped right above her eyebrows. On the left side of her face, was a singular braid. On the right side was a three leaf clover clip that did nothing to hold her hair back.

"Come on! You guys are too slow!" Tamaki Chika called back at the group of eight girls.

 _Tamaki Chika. Quirk: Flexibility. She can stretch ten feet lengthwise and widthwise. The only downside is that she can easily tear!_

"Well, maybe not all of us are willing to run and waste their energy before a performance!" A girl with healthy looking, navy blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail replied cheekily. She had her bangs framing the sides of her face, and her mischievous grin didn't match the softness of her lavender eyes.

 _Matsuura Kanan. Quirk: Underwater! She is much more stronger in water, and possess the ability to breath underwater!_

"Come on Kanan, all you gotta do is be Shiny!" The girl who was standing to the right of Kanan, smiled at the said girl. Her golden eyes holds wisdom, but her grin says otherwise. She had a matching hair color, with her bangs separated by the rest of her hair by a braid that acted as a hairband. The end of the braid ends with a loop, so the left side of her head has a loop that pops out of her head.

 _Ohara Mari. Quirk: Shiny! She inherited two quirks! She has the ability to temporarily blind her foes, and she has superspeed!_

"But Kanan-san is right, desu-wa." the girl, who was standing to the left of Kanan, peered over to look at the blonde. "Mari-san, we need to consider the fact that we have to perform five songs in a row, as well as perform later on after the whole tournament." With waist length black hair that is perfectly cut at the bottom of her hair, as well as perfectly framed bangs, her side fringe was clipped backs with a x clip, and strict green eyes, it was easy to see that she was a beauty. She nervously scratched the mole on under the right side of her mouth.

 _Kurosawa Dia. Quirk: Scream Siren! When she screams, anyone who listens to her voice will be hypnotized for a few minutes, but after that, she will be weakened!_

"Onee-chan! I will do my Rubesty!" A red haired girl squeaked. She had matching green eyes that matched her older sister's, Dia. With two strands of red hair that were tied into pigtails, the rest of her hair flowed to end a bit after her shoulders. Her red bangs matched her babyface, as she squeaked in embarrassment at the people staring at her. She was the definition of cute, among the nine girls.

 _Kurosawa Ruby. Quirk: Super Scream! She has the ability to amplify her scream and stun people with it!_

A small chuckle erupted from another girl with dark blue hair, with a part of her hair tied up into a high bun on the right side of her head. A dark feather pokes out of her bun. Pink eyes gleamed as she continued to chuckle darkly. "As expected as Yohane's little demon number 4, Ruby!" She exclaimed in a dark voice and moved her head up to move her bangs out of the way of shadowing her eyes that gleamed with mysteriousness.

 _Tsushima Yoshiko. Quirk: Shadow Manipulation! She is able to the shadows of others, and makes them rise from the ground in order to fight others!_

"Yoshiko-chan, stop that. zura." A hand came to plop on Yoshiko's head, as the said girl looked up and muttered in a much, higher pitched voice. That hand belonged to a head filled with light brown hair. Golden eyes stared at the girl with patience, and she smiled softly. She only had a piece of hair falling in between her parted bangs, but she paid no heed to that.

 _Kunikida Hanamaru. Quirk: Plant Control! She can control plants, but she has to stand in place if she wants to use her quirk!_

"I think that we should let Yoshiko-chan have a little fun, Hanamaru-chan, after all, we're here in front of UA! Can you believe it?" A cheerful voice stated as a grey haired girl poked her head out to give a small smile to Hanamaru. The way that she parted her bangs towards the left made her seem more friendly, more relatable. And her sky blue eyes that seem to twinkle with friendliness made the girl seem more friendlier.

 _Watanabe You. Quirk: Water Quirk! She has the ability to control the water (in a similar way to Lapis in Steven Universe)!_

"I agree with you, You-chan. It's amazing that right after we were about to disband, we were given a chance to perform one last time, as Aqours." A maroon haired girl looked up at Chika, who was waiting for them to stop talking and actually catch up with her. Her soft amber eyes looked endearingly at the other girls. She then smoothed her waist length maroon hair, and brushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. Her bangs, like You's was parted towards the left, the remaining hairs on the right side were clipped behind her hair. Another white clip on the back of her head held her side fringe.

 _Sakurauchi Riko. Quirk: Keyboard! While playing a keyboard, Riko is able to temporarily erase someone's quirk!_

"Hurry! I want to see UA before we have to perform! And I want to see the tournament also!" Chika jumped up and down excitedly. The rest of the girls sighed and ran to catch up with Chika.

"Chika-chan wait!"

* * *

"Hey, have you heard? Apparently Aquors is performing here! After the first two rounds!" Kaminari's excited voice captured the attention the rest of 1A.

"Aqours?" Uraraka asked, tilting her head to the side, her bob shifting slightly at her movement. "Who are they?"

"You mean, you don't know Aquors?" Kaminari screeched at the gravity girl. "They're the biggest idol group, and not to mention, three of the members are first years, like us!" the blonde then pulled out his phone, and showed off his wallpaper. "I can't believe that I get to see them in person! They're really hard to be seen, they come from a small town in Japan, and they rarely come out of their town. Oh man, I get to see Kurosawa Dia in person! I can't believe it!" He sighed dreamily. Uraraka peered at Kaminari's wallpaper and saw nine girls making poses and smiling.

"But they look like normal highschool girls… I don't see what makes them so special..." She said.

"What makes them special, is that they're plain, ordinary girls, who managed to stand up for themselves together and take their place in the world!" Kaminari said, smiling and taking his phone back.

"Who is your favorite member then?" Izuku Midoriya looked at the phone. His eyes trailed and looked at the member with orange hair. She seemed to stand out the most, as well as have confidence, something he doesn't really have.

"Kurosawa Dia!" The lightning quirk user pointed to the black haired beauty of the group. Izuku could tell why Kaminari liked her. She gave off this mysterious vibe. His green eyes looked at all of the other girls and agreed with Uraraka and Kaminari. They seemed so ordinary, but they managed to make it so far already. "Are you interested in Aqours, Midoriya?" The All-For-One inheritor shook his head slightly.

"Ah, it's ok, but who is this girl?" Izuku pointed at the orange haired girl who captured his attention the moment he saw the group of nine girls.

"Tamaki Chika! The leader and the creator of Aqours. She's really enthusiastic about being an idol. I heard that she went crazy lengths to get the other members of Aqours. Rumors had it that she begged the composer of the group for a good week before the composer accepted her request to join Aqours."

"Interesting." Todoroki Shouto's voice was right besides Izuku's ear as he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Todoroki-kun, were you looking at them?" Izuku asked the half-half boy, who only nodded at his question.

"I was only curious to see what will be happening during the breaks. We have two breaks apparently." Todoroki replied, moving to sit back down in his seat. "I wanted to know what the huge ruckus was in the first place. It's just a group of nine girls…" Izuku afreed with the boy. Soon their attention was turned towards the door which was pushed heavily by a orange haired girl who strangely looked like the girl that he was looking at before.

"See Riko-chan, no one is in here…" She trailed off as she saw the classroom actually filled with students. A maroon haired girl poked her head and sighed as well as face palmed when she saw that people were in there.

"Chika-chan, it's not nice to do that, ah!" the maroon haired girl squealed as she was pushed into the class by seven other girls who were all giggling and talking together. As they realized that the classroom wasn't empty, all nine of them seemed to freeze. Izuku had to admit, but seeing the group of nine girls that Kaminari was raving about in real life, they were more attractive in person.

"We're so sorry!" the blue haired girl with a ponytail started to push them outside of the classroom, till Kaminari blurted out something.

"I can't believe it! Aqours?" The nine girls looked at each other before nodding at the said boy. Each of them waved in their own way at him. However, he wasn't paying attention to any of them, his attention was on Dia. The other girls besides the dark haired beauty looked at each other mischievously.

A dark laughter suddenly filled the room as it got darker. "I, Yohane, a fallen angel, give you, my dear servant, permission to talk to your fan." Yohane? Patted Dia's back as the said girl blushed furiously. Todoroki raised his eyebrows as he noticed that the darkness was due to the shadows of his classmates. The girl with a bun on the side of her head continued to laugh darkly till a brown haired girl chopped her head slightly.

"Yoshiko-chan, stop that."

"It's Yohane!" The girl huffed in a much higher pitched voice now. Was this girl bipolar? "Zuramaru always ruining the fun." Todoroki felt his lips turn upwards by Yohane/Yoshiko.

"Can you guys sing one song for us?" Kaminari asked them, his eyes twinkling in excitement. Aqours looked at each other, then at their leader, Chika, who only smiled and nodded.

"Let's do this!" She cheered enthusiastically. "We just need to move the desks around, Mari-chan!"

"Alright! Let's go!" A blonde spoke in broken english before going around the room, and the students found themselves standing in the middle of a cleaned out classroom, all of the desks were pushed towards the back in no time. A super speed quirk? The class thought all together as they looked at the front, where they see the orange haired girl pull out a speakerphone. "Aozora Jumping Heart!"

Then the nine girls huddled together as they put their fingers towards the center. "Turn that zero to a one, and give everything that we've got! Aqours… Sunshine!" They cheered together, each of them pointing their fingers towards the sky. It felt so good to do it one last time. Together. The class of 1A watched the team's synchronization in amazement as they started to get into their formation. And slowly, the music started to start.

⎿見た事ない夢の軌道 追いかけて!⏋

"You have to be kidding me," Kaminari breathed in amazement. They were more amazing in person than watching through the PVs! "They're so amazing." He turned towards Izuku who was watching in amazement. The blonde smirked as he stared at the rest of his classmates who were captivated by the nine plain girls who suddenly started to shine in front of them.

⎿みんなとなら 説明はできないけどだいじょうぶさ...まっしぐら！⏋

"That was amazing!" Uraraka squealed, along with the rest of the girls of 1A. Aquors looked at each other and grinned at them.

"I'm glad that you liked it!" the red head squeaked out, blushing in embarrassment. Her green eyes shimmered in nervousness as she stared at the 1A girls who stopped talking excitedly with each other and was staring at her.

"You're so cute!" Ruby found herself in the middle of the girls who were fangirling over her. She gulped the rising anxiety and found herself stuttering, her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked around for someone that she knew. Before she knew it, she was screaming in embarrassment, and the 1A girls fell to the ground.

"Ruby!" The teary eyed girl looked up at her older sister, Dia. "Are you okay?" She nodded and let herself be hugged by her older sister. "Onee-chan, it's okay, I should apologize when they come out of it," She laughed nervously, staring at the girls on the floor. Ruby looked around the room to lock eyes with crimson red ones. She felt herself flinch as the owner of the eyes tched and turned his head away.

"Waoh! Look at the time! We're going to be late for our performance!" Chika's distressed voice shouted out, alerting the attention of Aqours and Class 1A.

"So, you're going?" Izuku asked them.

"Yea! We need to get ready with our outfits for today's performance, you know! It's going to be broadcasted all around the world!" Chika squealed, clasping her hands together. The orangette then ushered the rest of the members out of the classroom. "And sorry for your desk rearrangement! I hope to talk to you guys soon!" And like that, Class 1A's encounter with Aqours ended.

"AgH! I forgot to ask Dia-chan for her autograph!" Kaminari's voice wailed out.

 **This is pretty sh*tty, but I hope that you guys will enjoy this fanfic! I really wanted to write a Love Live! Sunshine fanfic, or crossover, and I did! I hope that you guys like it, and support this crossover! I'll update The Orange Miracle in a week or so (hopefully, once exams pass). BTW: I got all of their quirks when I searched up Aqours quirks on tumblr** **!**


End file.
